


31 Onigiri

by saite_x3



Series: Kuroo Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Mention of blood, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Mukbang, Not super graphic I think, Partial Live Chat Formatting, The Famous Pudding Incident, Twitch Streamer Kuroo Tetsurou, frat party, kodzuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3
Summary: muk•bangnoun1. an internet fad that began in South Korea that finds viewers watching a recording or livestream of someone eating copious amounts of food; derived from a combination of the Korean words muk-ja (eating) and bang-song (broadcasting); also known as an eating showCollege student Kuroo Tetsurou is a mukbang streamer.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics





	31 Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution of Kuroo Week Day 4/6 - College AU & YouTuber/Streamer.
> 
> Rated T for language and alcohol use.
> 
> Enjoy! :3
> 
> Edit: I want to give a big thank you to Twitter users @applekenma, @abookishreader, and @LunaMoon_28 for the username ideas to use in the chat comments!
> 
> I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to include that when I posted this last night. I even had it in my google doc too 😞

“Oya oya oya! My name is Tastyrou, and welcome to my mukbang stream,” Kuroo said ardently at the webcam, addressing his livestream audience on Twitch. He was currently sitting in his apartment bedroom, and dinner for the evening was spread across the surface of his computer desk. 

The tall college student genuinely enjoyed this hobby of his. It gave him a chance to wind down in the evening, interact with people who actually appreciated his content, and just focus on something besides exams and the endless assignments his courses threw at him. This was the only window of time when Kuroo could just relax and truly be himself. 

His livestream setup was pretty decent. The dark-haired scholar had a powerful PC that he used mostly for his mukbang streams and gaming, maybe occasionally for homework, too. Atop the computer monitor sat a Logitech C920 webcam, which made it possible for him to connect with people from all around the world. Kuroo also recently made some upgrades to his equipment thanks to generous donations from some of his viewers. He now had his own Blue Yeti USB microphone and two LED ring lights to improve both the audio and video quality of his content and take it up a notch. 

The mukbang streamer’s main course for that night’s stream was a smorgasbord of onigiri, freely given to him by his roommate, Osamu. At first, Kuroo thought it would be great living with Osamu. He had the impression that the guy liked to cook, which could have potentially meant he’d be able to score a wide variety of free food to use for his mukbang streams. But as time passed and the months ticked down on their lease, Kuroo came to learn that there was literally only one thing that Osamu cooked, and that was onigiri. It wasn’t totally a bad thing, though. Osamu made so much onigiri over the years that he had absolutely perfected his recipes and preparation techniques. His obsession turned him into an onigiri masterchef. So that night, Kuroo was overjoyed when his roommate agreed to make 31 different types of onigiri rice balls for him. 

“Well, lookee here guys! Osamu finally agreed to let me feature his legendary onigiri on stream,” Kuroo said to the camera while his hands gestured to the buffet of rice balls on the desk. “Can you guys guess how many we have here?” His hazel eyes focused on the computer monitor to read the live chat messages as they came in. 

> **rooster_head_stan:** 20  
>  **Mukbanger:** 18  
>  **BKAKKRKN:** 22  
>  **Adam115:** 500!  
>  **meokbang_kid:** 30

“Ooh, so close meokbang_kid. It’s 31! That’s right, I convinced _the_ rice ball master Osamu to make 31 onigiri for me with all different kinds of filling inside. Now, let’s see. He gave me a little cheat shit here…” Kuroo began to read from a scrap of paper he held in his hand. “We’ve got baked salmon, shrimp with mayo, pickled plum, mentaiko, natto, kelp, tempura shrimp...” 

“Heck, there’s too many. I’m not even going to read through all of this,” he laughed heartily, tossing the written note over his shoulder. “To be honest, I don’t even remember which of these is which since I carried the plates over here from the kitchen.” Kuroo’s eyes scanned the numerous rice balls that lay before him. The assortment of onigiri was divided among six long, rectangular dishes that were arranged in even rows on Kuroo’s desk. 

Kuroo paused for a moment, hazel eyes set in concentration as his thumb and forefinger stroked his chin. “Osamu did mention that one of them is ‘Devil’s onigiri,’ though. I thiiiink it might be this one,” he said, pointing at a rice ball that sat on the edge of the only plate that held six of them. “I’ll just save that one for last then. So, let’s dig in!”

The raven-haired college student picked up the first onigiri rice ball and held it carefully in front of the camera, so his viewers could get a good look. “Wow, guys! Look at how fresh that is. I can still see some steam coming off of the rice,” he said with a wide smile. It doesn’t get any better than this.”

“I wonder which filling this one has. I guess they’re all going to be random from here on out,” Kuroo surmised while he brought the rice ball close to his mouth. He took a large bite, and his teeth tore through seaweed and rice. A bit of seaweed hung off his lip as he chewed. Then, his brows perked up suddenly in realization. 

After swallowing the mouthful, Kuroo said, “Salmon and mayo. That’s one of my faves.” He took another bite. “Not bad, not bad.”

The next onigiri that Kuroo picked up looked just as perfect as the rest of them. He held it up to the camera for his audience once again, tilting it this way and that way so they could see it at all angles. “Look at this rice ball. Isn’t it just the prettiest rice ball you’ve ever seen? Utter perfection.” He lowered the onigiri and made a chef’s kiss gesture with his free hand. 

Kuroo bit into the onigiri and discovered it to be filled with karaage fried chicken. “Mmmm,” he moaned in savory bliss, shaking his head gently as he chewed. “Honestly amazing. Honestly amazing.” A slight smile formed on his lips that he couldn’t quite get rid of. Osamu’s cooking was even better than he’d imagined.

The tall mukbang streamer picked up yet another onigiri to try, and this time his eyes truly sparkled while he chewed. Kuroo’s cheeks were puffed up, full of warm rice and something that certainly seemed to please him. “Pickled plum,” he exclaimed after a satisfying swallow. “Ooh, that’s my favorite kind, and Osamu made the best one I’ve _ever_ tasted!”

Kuroo took another bite of the praised rice ball, savoring the combination of salt and sourness that mingled among his taste buds. “There’s something about the rice. There’s something about the seaweed. And the pickled plum.” His head nodded in agreement with each statement. “All in one bite, it’s kind of mind blowing. It’s kind of the best thing ever.” He finished off the onigiri with a contented grin on his face. 

“Alright, that’s enough for now. It’s time to get into today’s story.” Kuroo’s gaze returned to the webcam, and he reconnected with his viewers. “This was actually something that just happened this past weekend. So, my bro Bokuto was over here just to visit, and we decided to hit up a highlighter party that Nu Kappa Mu was throwing. Now, if you guys haven’t been to one before or don’t know what a highlighter party even is, it is _wild fun.”_

The dark-haired streamer started to get awfully animated as he continued his story. “Basically you just need to wear a plain white t-shirt or tank top or whatever, and at the party everyone gets to draw on each other’s shirts with highlighters. The place will be decked out with blacklights everywhere, so you can just imagine how crazy everything looks under those. It’s like an insane glowfest. Definitely a fun way to party.” Kuroo gave a suggestive smile to the camera.

“Anyways, Bo and I went, and man did we get waaaasted! The music was bumpin’, and the dance floor was packed. It felt like the drinks kept pouring non-stop, so I don’t even remember how much I drank or how many shots were shoved into my hand. The party was all kind of a blur.”

Kuroo looked at the camera with a shit-eating grin. “At one point, I remember seeing Bokuto making out with some poor guy he pinned against the wall. And I don’t even know how this happened, but I ended up losing my shirt during all the madness.” His brows wrinkled in amused confusion. “The next thing I knew, I was topless and my skin was covered in neon art. Maybe a couple of phone numbers, too.”

Picking up another onigiri, Kuroo paused his storytelling to seize the opportunity for a snack break. After a couple minutes of robust biting and happy chewing, he returned his focus back to his viewers. “Don’t even ask me how the rest of the party went ‘cause I’m pretty sure I blacked out. I just remember it was late as fuck when Bo and I were walking back to my apartment. We were _literally_ less than half a block away, when my drunk ass has the bright idea that we should race the rest of the way.”

“Now listen, it is the absolute butt crack middle of the night. It's dark. It's quiet. There's no one else out on the street. Absolutely empty. Just the two of us. And, we are _bookin' it!_ I don't even know how, but I'm literally like 3, no wait, maybe even just 2 steps away from the front door when I somehow miraculously managed to trip on my own dumb feet." He made direct eye contact with the webcam. "I totally ate shit." 

Kuroo glanced over at the live chat window. A flood of rapidfire comments rolled in. 

> **iamderanged:** OMFGGG  
>  **JaneyBrainspopper:** AHHH!!! Tastyrou what happened?  
>  **mukbang_abb:** Poggerz  
>  **KodzukenisMyLifeSupport:** dude are you okay?! lmao  
>  **Toad_Boy:** F  
>  **omnomnomnom:** F  
>  **The_Noble_Australian_Dude:** F  
>  **00mukbang00:** F  
>  **kuroken_supremacy:** F

The window auto-scrolled endlessly with Fs in the chat.

Kuroo carried on with his story. "I can't even remember the fall itself because I was so damn wasted. I feel like one second I was reaching for the doorknob. My sweet victory against Bo was just within my grasp. Then the next second I just saw the sky under my feet instead of the ground.” He scanned the ceaseless chat comments on his monitor. 

“Did I get hurt? I wasn’t roughed up _too bad,_ but…” He paused to smirk at the camera for dramatic effect. “I did get the gnarliest scrape on my knee. There was blood EVERYWHERE. But since I was so drunk, I didn't even really feel that much pain at the time. So, I did what you'd probably expect my crazy ass to do. I started cracking up at my own stupidity, and I just _couldn't stop laughing!"_

“I tried to stay quiet once we entered the apartment because I knew Osamu would be sleeping. You guys already know I failed at that,” Kuroo said with a deep chuckle. “So, I got into the bathroom and was washing the blood off my leg in the tub, but I still couldn’t shut up. To be fair, stifling your laughter when you’re wasted is pretty damn hard in general. Anyways, all of a sudden I see Osamu standing there in the doorway, wrapped up in his comforter and looking half-asleep. He was like, ‘Oh my god, I got up ‘cause I couldn’t tell if you were laughing or crying.’”

Kuroo burst out his hyena laugh as he recounted that night. “It was nuts,” he said after wiping a stray tear from his eye. “I don’t even know what to say.” The dark-haired streamer bit into another onigiri, chewed, and swallowed. He munched thoughtfully on the rice ball in his hand.

Addressing his audience, Kuroo asked, “Do you guys want to see the wound?” The corners of his lips curled up playfully. The tall college student leaned back in his gaming chair and lifted a muscled leg up to the webcam’s field of view. The fabric of his shorts slid toward his hips a bit, revealing a bandaged kneecap. 

“Ahh, sorry guys. I actually can’t show you.” Kuroo chuckled softly. “It turns out Bo has a cousin who specializes in wound care, so she was able to tell me what kind of ointment and stuff I needed to buy. I had to put some alginate dressing thingy on it and cover it up. Bo’s cousin said when it’s a scrape this deep it’s better for it to stay moist instead of letting it dry out, so I can’t take the bandage off right now. Plus, it’s _really_ gross anyway.”

Lowering his leg back to the ground, Kuroo’s hazel eyes glimpsed the empty dishes that canvased his desk. The mukbang streamer had dotted his story time with occasional snack breaks, and by the time he finished his tale, only one onigiri remained. His brows knitted in confusion as he wondered what kind of filling Osamu put into his “Devil’s onigiri.”

“Wow, I can’t even believe I ate 30 rice balls on stream,” Kuroo said energetically. His animated streaming persona hadn’t faltered a single time during the whole broadcast. “I think my favorites would definitely have to be the pickled plum and garlic pork, surprisingly.” Picking up the final onigiri, Kuroo continued, “Well, I guess we’re saving the best for last.” He took a large bite and got a mouthful of seaweed, rice, and mystery filling.

Kuroo chewed slowly. Once, twice, and then his chewing stopped. His expression shifted from curious to horrified in a flash. The intense frown wrinkled his forehead and flipped his smile upside down. Those hazel eyes that had shined earlier with excitement now glistened with tears that threatened to fall. 

Realizing he couldn’t spit out the food on camera, the tall streamer forced himself to continue chewing until the terrible morsel was broken down enough to swallow. “Blech! _What_ the hell was that?!” He grimaced at the camera, confirming with his audience that the “Devil’s onigiri” was extremely devilish indeed. 

“It tastes like jam… but jam that’s kind of rotten. Truly heinous. Genuinely horrible,” Kuroo shared with his viewers. The disgusted expression remained plastered on his face. “It was really bad. It was really, really bad. Yeah, I’m not finishing that one.” He shook his head and placed the crime against food back down on the plate. 

“Just a sec, you guys,” Kuroo said to the webcam before getting out of his seat and leaving the room. A door could be heard opening off-camera. In the distance, his deep voice yelled, “Oi, Osamu! Come here real quick.”

Kuroo returned to sit at his streaming setup, and following him was his onigiri-obsessed roommate, pulling up a chair to sit beside him. “So, Osamu,” Kuroo started. “Can you please explain to us why a master of rice ball recipes, like yourself, would create such a monstrosity as the ‘Devil’s onigiri?’”

“Oh, yeah,” Osamu laughed with a relaxed smile. “Did ya like that one?”

“No! It was horrendous,” Kuroo asserted, eyes wide with shock. “Was that jam… and sardines?!” 

“Heh, ya nailed it! That’s a special recipe I made for my twin, Atsumu, and I needed a guinea pig to test it on before servin’ it to him.”

“Are you _trying_ to kill him?”

“It’s revenge,” Osamu said almost diabolically. His eyes squinted to narrow slits, like he was remembering a distant memory. “I’ll never forget the pudding incident.”

“Umm... the what?”

“Oh, it’s nothin’. Don’t worry about it.” A light chuckle escaped from Osamu. He stood up to leave and presumably return to his studies. “I’m glad to know it’s very effective, though. Thanks, Kuroo.”

“Oi, I’m not thanking you for _that one_ , you madman! But, I will thank you for the rest of the onigiri. They were amazing!”

“Yeah, yeah. No problem, roomie.”

Once Osamu was gone, Kuroo returned his focus back to his viewers. “Alright, it’s about time for me to wrap it up now. As usual, top donation gets to make a request for how I end the stream. Let’s see…” His eyes gazed at the computer monitor when a new stream alert suddenly popped up. The overlay graphic read “Kodzuken donated ¥1 million.”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped; total shock displayed on his face. He groaned in frustration, slapping a hand over his eyes before slowly dragging it down across his features to rest in front of his gaping mouth. “Kenmaaaa! Do not waste your hard-earned money on me!”

> **Kodzuken:** Why not?  
>  **DrHungry:** OMG OMG OMG  
>  **the_gaming_cat:** ooooh it’s his $ugar daddy  
>  **St3ph4n13:** Whaaaat?! He knows Kodzuken???  
>  **LunaMoon_28:** yee, they’re dating DUH  
>  **HungryCheeksLOL:** Wait forreals? Are you serious??  
>  **AdorableThighs143:** AWWWW I thought Tastyrou was single T__T  
>  **S_Rick:** omfg i knew it!

A plethora of custom KuroKen emotes flooded the Twitch chat.

“You know you don’t have to pay me for requests. I’ll do anything you want, Kitten. On or off stream,” Kuroo said while he winked at the camera. 

> **Kodzuken:** Yeah but I don’t want anyone else to make the top donation and request you to do something weird

“Alright, alright. I get it.” Kuroo huffed a meager laugh. “Well then, what’s your request?”

> **Kodzuken:** Show us your abs

Kenma’s last message was punctuated with a cute cat face emote that had its tongue sticking out. Kuroo made a similar facial expression at the camera right before he stood up and leaned his upper body closer to the webcam. The view of the stream now filled with only his torso.

Kuroo laughed as he pulled up the fabric of his t-shirt far enough to show off his defined ab muscles and just the bottom of his pectorals, but the hem of the garment wasn’t quite high enough to reveal his nipples. He quickly peeked at the computer monitor and saw that his viewers were collectively losing their minds in the chat. Off-camera his baritone voice gave the final announcement for the night. “Thank you so much everyone for watching, and I’ll see you guys next time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! I really appreciate it, and I hope you liked what you read 💗
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter [@saite_x3](https://twitter.com/saite_x3)


End file.
